


Life is Not a Song

by Pretty_Little_MockingBird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Little_MockingBird/pseuds/Pretty_Little_MockingBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old Sansa Stark has quite the experience in her last year of high school. How will she cope with all the stress? Will she survive? This is a story of love, misery, and growth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated 'M' for later chapters. Please leave a kudos or a comment! ^_^  
> Sorry for any misspellings and what not! Please enjoy!
> 
> Ages:  
> Dany- 18 years old  
> Sansa - 17 years old  
> Arya- 13 years old  
> Bran-12 years old  
> Rickon- 10 years old  
> Robin- 10 years old  
> Petyr- 37 years old

“Oh mother! Look who I will have for Economics this year!” Sansa called as she ran down the stairs into the kitchen to share the news.

  
“Who do you have Sansa?” her mother replied while scrubbing the floors. Sansa scoffed as she watched her mom scour away at the dirt, and grime the boys tracked in from playing rugby in the mud.

“Uncle Petyr will be my Econ teacher!” Sansa exclaimed happily.

  
“Oh how nice sweety, I’m sure he’ll be happy to have you. Now please be a dear and call Aunt Lysa and see if they're stopping by for dinner still.”

  
“Okay mother!” Sansa turns away and heads back upstairs to her room and pulls out her phone to do as her mother instructed but gets distracted by a text from joffery.

Shes get mildly annoyed and sighs in frustration as she reads the same message she's received from the stupid boy since they first broke up: “You’re nothing without me you skanky whore. you'll regret ever dumping me.’’

She quickly deletes the message and moves to her contacts and clicks Petyr’s number.

Ring…...Ring….Ring...Ri- "Hello sweetling, how are you?” Petyr responds casually.

  
“Hey Uncle Petyr, Mother would like to know if you, Aunt lysa and Robin are still stopping by for dinner in about an hour or so?”

Petyr pauses for a moment then sighs deeply, "Actually sweetling, it'll just be Lysa and Robin joining you guys tonight….Your Aunt and I have chosen not to see each other anymore, and are getting a divorce.”

Sansa almost gasped _what is he saying? He and Aunt Lysa really broke up!_ she thoughtto herself“Oh no, I’ll be sure to tell mother. I am so sorry Uncle. You’ll still come around sometimes though, right?”

Petyr on the other line grinned and  chuckled softly. Sansa could just feel his smirk through the phone.

“Oh possibly Sansa, but you’ll be seeing a lot of me during school, so this isn't goodbye, though I suppose it is goodbye for now, I must finish packing. I’ll see you on monday Sweetling.”

“Okay Uncle Petyr have a good night!” she chirped and pressed the end call button and rushed downstairs to tell her mother the news about what has happened between Lysa and Petyr.

\---------------------  
Lysa arrived a little after Ned got home from work. Dinner tonight was going to be small due to Robb, Jon, and Theon leaving earlier in the day to go back to the university.

So tonight was just going to be Lysa, Catlynn, Ned, Rickon, Bran, Robin, Arya, and Sansa.

Once supper was placed on the table it was clear to anyone that Lysa was not well, she kept glancing at her phone, shaking, even mumbling incoherently.

“Ya know he’s leaving me?” she spat bitterly while trying to cut her steak.

Her son Robin for once in his life was completely silent and ate his supper slowly as everyone else, trying not to notice the palpable awkwardness that hung in the air.

Little Rickon though, Sansa sighed inwardly just had to ask about it, “Why don't you just go with him? That way he can't leave you?” Sansa tried not to smile at the naivety of her baby brother.

“Petyr doesn't want her to go with him dumb dumb.” Arya said matter-of-factly, which caused Lysa to stand abruptly from her chair and yell at the two children “It's none of your rotten business why he left, he hasn't returned any of my calls you know? All he’s been doing, Cat," Lysa turned and shifted her weight to one side and placed her hands on her hips "is cleaning out his stuff. He refuses to talk to me. One of his whores probably caught his attention, that lousy whore monger, I bet she's a red head, he's always loved redheads" Luda starts passing back and fourth rubbing her hands together. Soon she stops and sits down all prim and proper like and says "… But no matter, he’ll come back he always does.” she sighs and grins with a blank look in her eyes.

After a few excruciating minutes of complete silence Cat speaks up and asks, “Girls, why don't you take your dinner upstairs and eat, Your father and I need to speak with Aunt Lysa.”

Arya huffed and helped Rickon out of his chair and went upstairs Bran and Robin followed suit, Sansa also left, after grabbing the children's drinks they had forgotten. _Whores? Uncle Petyr doesn't have any whores? What is Aunt Lysa talking about?_ Sansa kept mulling this over in her head as she sipped her water absent mindedly and watched the kids play with the legos Arya had brought out from her room.

Little over an hour later there was a very loud crash as if someone flipped a table, followed by a lot of shouting. Startled, Sansa stood quickly and went over to the stairs “Arya make sure the boys stay up here. Im going to see what all the commotion is about.” Arya nodded and kept playing with her brothers and cousin.

As Sansa got closer to the dinning room she hear a loud slap followed by her Aunt screaming “You bitch!! You told him to leave me!! You’re why he won't talk to me! I’m going to kill you Cat! You’re not coming between Petyr and I again!” Sansa ran to the doorway of the dining room stopping abruptly, trying to comprehend the scene in front of her; Lysa apparently flipped the table over and tackled Catlynn, causing Ned to get up as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast due to his busted knee, however he did manage to pull Lysa off his wife.

“Sansa call the cops!” Ned yelled at her all the while Lysa is kicking, screaming, and sobbing. Sansa quickly pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

When the police and ambulance arrived they put Lysa in the back of the cop car and lifted Catlynns limp body into the ambulance “Sansa, I called Petyr he’s coming over to watch you all while i'm at the hospital with your mom. Make sure everyone gets bathed and in bed at a reasonable hour. There’s Petyr's car pulling up now. I’m leaving Princess, you going to be okay?” She nods stiffly as she watches the ambulance and cop car drive away, Ned gives her a tight hug and kisses the top of her head,” your mother is going to be okay. I’ll see you tomorrow princess.” with that Ned walked away, got into his large white pickup and drove in the direction of the hospital.

Sansa couldn't stop staring at the lights in the distance and was quite startled when she felt smooth, cool fingers on her shoulder. “Are you alright sweetling? Lets get you inside, and I’ll make you lemon tea. Then you can put the children to bed alright?” Sansa nods and he smiles softly at her and wraps his arm around her shoulders, leading her back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger coming up.
> 
> (( if you want you can follow me, "pretty-little-mockingbird"))

Petyr and Sansa drink together quietly, once she’s calmed down enough she goes to put her siblings to bed. 

When she gets upstairs they all seem to have done their nightly routine by themselves, she goes to each room and makes sure they're all tucked in. When she gets to Rickon’s room he wakes up as he hears the door open. 

She goes to him noticing the tears welling in his large blue eyes, she sits on the edge of his bed and brushes his long curly hair away from his round face, “What's wrong Rickon?” she asks softly.

“I made Aunt Lysa hurt mother and now mama is in the hospital.” He starts crying and sansa pulls him into a hug.

“Oh sweetie, Aunt Lysa hurt mother because, well because she’s just not well, you know, in the head? Kind of like your friend back in Winterfell, Hodor was his name right? Well you know how he would get really upset if you poked at him and father would tell us to go inside? thats kinda what happened with Aunt Lysa. So you didn't do anything, okay little one?”

she rubbed his back and pulled away from the hug smiling at him and ruffled his already messy hair.

“Okay, mama is going to be okay though right?” Rickon asks as he wipes his nose with his arm.

“Of Course she’s going to be okay. Now go to bed, School starts early in the morning and you want to learn all you can in the morning, don't you?” He nods excitedly and lays back down. 

Sansa tucks him in snuggly, kisses his cheek, “Good night baby brother.” she says as she turns off the light and closes the door. 

She makes her way down stairs and sees petyr in the kitchen leaning his elbows on the island playing on his phone, and sipping his tea. Theres something about his appearance that gives sansa butterflies in her stomach, has he always been this handsome? she thinks to herself.

Maybe it's just the fact he’s not wearing his normal suit and tie…. wait is he not wearing his italian leather shoes, are those vans, authentic Vans?. she wasn't opposed to them but she had a hard time picturing Petyr in the Vans outlet in the mall buying Vans.

“huh.” she accidently says out loud, causing petyr to turn his head to her and smiles, “Everyone in bed, Sweetling?” 

She blushes and moves a strand of hair behind her ear “Oh yes, Robin fell asleep in Bran’s room. Arya’s snoring just as loud as father does, and Rickon is upset over Lysa hurting mother.” 

Petyr turns around, putting his phone back in his pocket giving sansa his full attention, “Yes, would you mind explaining what exactly happened? Your father just told me that there was trouble and I needed to come.”

Sansa sighs slightly and tells him the whole story about what happened at dinner, about what she heard Lysa say when she came to check on what the loud noise was, and everything up until he got to the house.

“Ah. Well then how interesting. I’m quite sorry you had to experience that dear. Your Aunt is a bit unstable at times. This breakup was a mutual agreement, she tried to force me to give up my jobs, and I refused. So she took that to mean I didn’t want her, and she told me to get out, so I did.” he runs his hand through his hair and sighs heavily. as he looks at the time on his watch.

“I should be heading to bed, I’ll be down here if you need me, sweetling. If you don't mind could you take robin to school in the morning with your brothers, I have to be at the high school early to make sure i have everything set up for the lesson.” he smiles at her kindly.

“Of course, and after school I could watch him, my friend Loras, or you know his as Renly's lover, said Ren has a meeting after school so if you need me to I could watch him during the meeting?” Sansa smiles back warmly

“Would you? Thank you so much sansa you’re as good of a person as you are beautiful.” He takes her hand and kisses her knuckles, “Sweetest dreams sweetling.” he then turns and leaves to the living room. 

Sansa blushes as she replies “Good night Uncle.” 

As she turns to walk back up the stairs, she can't stop thinking of his lips on her knuckles, he’s done that many times but something felt different about it tonight, and had sent a warm feeling through her body. What am I thinking?? He’s my uncle and just broke up with my Aunt, this is wrong. She sighs as she looks back to him laying a blanket over the couch. 

Does he really think I’m beautiful? She walks up to her room and changes into her sleepwear, before laying gently in her bed and snuggling comfortably underneath her comforter, falling asleep quickly. 

\--------------------

First, second and third period were completely unremarkable with the exceptions of; Finding out that her ex-boyfriend’s father not teaches here in the south, seeing that her other ex, joffrey has been in all three of her classes so far, choosing to sit next to her in all of them, At least he’s chosen to ignore me, and for the fact Daenerys Targaryen had chosen to T.A for World history teacher J. Mormont for the 4th year in a row, I suppose she really likes spending time with him? Though I can't see why, the man’s personality is drier than sandpaper.

At least now its time for Advanced Economics with Mr. Baelish, which means no Joffrey due to his distaste for advanced classes and the copious amounts of homework, which Sansa actually enjoyed, but it did make her wonder why Joffery had chosen to take Advanced Literature with his uncle tyrion, whose disdain for joffery rivals that of sansa’s. Also how did he even get into Roose Bolton’s Anatomy and Physiology course?

Thinking of Roose made her heart race If he’s here that means Ramsay is here, but why haven't I seen him. He’ll leave me alone, the restraining order will see to that wont it? he’ll stay away. By the time sansa reaches Mr. Baelish’s classroom she’s almost out of breath, Did I really speed walk here...? She takes a deep breath and straightens her crisp white button up and smoothes down her black pleated skirt, and walks into the classroom a bit surprised that she seems to be the first one in.

“Sansa? Arent you suppose to be at lunch with the rest of the students?” Petyr asks from his desk, behind his computer an eyebrow raised in confusion at her appearance in the empty classroom. 

“Oh shoot! I forgot lunch was before 4th period” she chuckles lightly a blush creeping up her cheeks “I’m, sorry for disturbing you Mr. Baelish. I’ll see you after lunch” she smiles and turns to leave.

“Oh wait Sansa, How was Robin this morning? He didn't give you any trouble did he?” Petyr asks as he stands from his computer and moves around to the front of his desk, leaning against it slightly

“He was okay, though he did do, and say something that concerns me.”

“What was that sweetling?”  
“I rubbed his shoulder to wake him up and her got up and started pulling at my shirt saying he wanted breakfast. Does Aunt Lysa still breast feed him?” her eye brow knit in confusion, as she looks up at him.

This revelation causes petyr to sigh and cross his arms, “Yes she does, and I did tell him that he wasn't allowed to do that anymore, you can imagine that caused lysa to be quite upset she even went so far as to yell at me saying I wasnt the boys father, and had no right in telling him what he can and can't do. I’ll talk to him when I get home tonight sweetling,” he moves from his desk and walks over to where sansa is standing and takes her hands in his “I’m sorry if he made you uncomfortable sweetling.”

he brings her hands up to his mouth and lightly kisses them, his grey green eyes never leaving her deep oceanic eyes. 

His lips are so smooth, “It’s a-alright, really.” she can't stop staring at his mouth something inside her makes her step closer, he turns her hand over and lightly kisses her wrist, then pulls her hand away and stares at her lips slowly moving his face closer to hers, his breath smells like fresh mint and sends a tingle down her spine, just as his mouth is about to meet hers “BEEEEEEEEP.” 

The end of lunch bell goes off and he quickly lets go of her hands and goes back to his desk and pulls out the day’s assignments she turns and goes to sit in the front of the class on the opposite side of the room of his desk. she refuses to look at him until more students arrive. Class went by quickly, like most advanced teachers Mr. Baelish assigned book work which could easily be completed while sansa watched robin.

After class was dismissed sansa made her way to her way to the gym for her physical education class with Mr. Clegane.

Joffery was there before her but hadn't noticed her enter the gym, she listened in on the heated conversation between Mr. Clegane and Joffery “Don't worry dog I wont touch your ‘little bird’, though you don't call her that anymore do you? Not since you saw just how dirty she really is.” 

Sansa remembered back to the christmas party 8th grade year when Joffrey had made her give him a blow job in the upstairs bathroom, someone had accidently cracked the door open asking if Joffery had seen where she’d gone. though she didn't think anyone had actually seen her in there with him, her cheeks flushed a bright red and she quickly made her way to the girls locker room and changed into her gym clothes.

Margery came up to sansa “oh sansa” she spoke excitedly “ I’m so happy we have p.e together, to bad joff is also here. Dont worry though I’ll make sure he behaves.” she giggled and made her way to the field where class was being held. Sansa just sighed and followed closely behind her.

Once out to the field Mr.Clegane made the class run a mile and then explained what is expected of the class. Which was also when Joffrey decided to make his way over to sansa “So I heard about what happened with your aunt, I finally understand why you broke up with me, youre just as fucking crazy as she is.” 

he went on to say more hurtful things but sansa just tuned them out all she really heard was him whispering incoherently, when all of a sudden Mr. Clegane came up and grabbed joffrey by his arm and dragged him away “Tarth! Watch over my class for a bit would you?”

The tall, short haired blond woman came over and lead the rest of the class in some exercise routines while Mr.Clegane drug joffery away. She didn't see him for the rest of the day.

As class was dismissed Mr.Clegane returned and sansa went over to him “Thank you for that Mr. Clegane, though I was perfectly okay. He’s always been that way.”

“Aye the little shit has been that way little bird. Still doesn't give him the right. Go on home stark.” He grunted and walked away a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Have a great day Mr. Clegane!” Sansa called after him but he kept walking.

Sansa went back to the locker room and changed into her normal school clothes and made her way to her car to go pick up Robin at his school. 

When he hoped into the car he told her everything that happened, what he did during recess, who he ate lunch with, what he did in class, sansa acted interested but was more focused on getting to petyrs house which was in a small cul de sac though his house was most definitely the most elegant in the area. 

Once inside robin runs to his room and plays with his legos while sansa goes to the dining room table and does her homework. After a few hours petyr comes inside “Hello Petyr!” sansa calls from her seat “Hi Petyr!” Robin called from his room. 

“Hello everyone” he goes to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of water “How was your day sansa?” 

“Oh it was pretty good, minus Joffery being in almost every single class with me.” she chuckles slightly. “How was yours?” she smiles warmly at him. 

Petyr takes a drink of hiss water and goes to sit at the dining table with sansa. “ Well actually seeing a student take my class seriously was quite refreshing.”

The grin he gave her sent a shiver down her spine, and the way his grey green eye sparkled at her almost took her breath away. 

she giggle slightly “You teach really well and made economics seem exciting, besides I like paying attention.”

“Clever girl, well it's getting late and you're probably needed at home. So heres something for the your troubles sweetling, I'll see you tomorrow.” he hands her a 20 dollar bill

she stands and takes the money putting it in her bag “Oh, thank you uncle, and yes I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a great night” he stands and walks her to her car where she turns and give him a hug, petyr is kind of taken back by the contact and sansa is a bit embarrassed but as she slowly removes herself she feels one of petyrs hands on her lower back, and between her shoulder blades and holds her close.

They stand like that for a while until sansa backs away slightly “I really ought to get home.” 

Petyr drops his hands slowly and takes a step back. “yes, well See you tomorrow sweetling.” he kisses her cheek softly and backs away as she gets into her car “Have a good night she says her cheeks blushing a light shade of red. “have a good night.” she says softly and drives away to her house. I am way too attracted to him….

Once inside her home her dad comes down the stairs “Sansa, Pack your things we’re going back to Winterfell.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry for such a short chapter, will be adding another soon!))

Sansa is silent for a moment “What?! No, I can't leave. Its my last year in highschool.”  

 

Ned sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Yes you are, we are. We can't stay here. Go pack your things now Sansa, this is not a discussion Sansa.” 

 

“Daddy, ple-” Sansa begins but is cut off by her mom coming down the stairs.

 

“Ned! We agreed if I found someone she could stay with, we would let her!” Cat says pointedly as she descends down  the stairs to come to her daughter's aid. “I just got off the phone with Petyr, and he has agreed to let Sansa stay with him until she finishes high school.”

 

Ned furrows his brow  in frustration “I still think if she’s to stay here, she should stay with Robert. I know Petyr is like a brother to you, but I don't trust him.”

 

“Petyr would never betray us Ned, if you don't trust him, at least trust me, please?” She places her hand lightly on her husband’s broad chest, looking up at him lovingly.

 

Mother actually agrees with me staying here? With Petyr?  Sansa thought to herself as she observed the interaction between her parents silently. 

 

“Sansa, what do you honestly want? Do you want to go home with your family, or stay here and finish out your senior year with uncle Petyr? her father looks to her, his face stern but caring, much like his personality  “Just know if you choose to stay here you will be responsible for; checking in every day by way of calling, or emailing. You will also be coming home for all vacations, and you will be helping petyr with Robin.”

 

“I want to stay.” Sansa responds a little too quickly.

 

Catlyn smiles at her oldest daughter fondly. Ned’s face remains unreadable “You are also not allowed to date any boys until you graduate.”

 

Sansa chuckles and says jokingly “ daaad-”

 

“Nope no boys, unless I am within at least 10 feet of you.” He gives her a small smile when Catelyn adds, “Well we better finish packing if we’re leaving tomorrow and Sansa, Petyr will drive over here tomorrow to help you pack your things after school and move you into his guest bedroom, where as you guess is where you’ll be staying. Just be sure to pick up Robin in the morning and after school on your way here.”

 

“What about aunt Lysa, what's going to happen with her?” Sansa asks cautiously.

 

Ned responds before Catlyn, “She’ll be at a mental hospital for quite a while, they found her diary in her purse which had some very serious details and threats about what she thinks and feels. So it's best to just not worry about her, so go pack before I change my mind and just drag you home.” her dad chuckles and sansa smiles happily and goes up the stairs to her room to get a few of her suitcases packed. 

 

Holy crap, I’m going to be living with Petyr  Sansa thinks as she packs her things neatly into her bags.


	4. Chapter 4

School went by quickly Petyr was called out of class early to pick up a sick Robin up from school, Joffrey wasn't in any of their classes either,  Thank God  Sansa thought to herself, plus there was still no sign of Ramsay which also gave her a sense of relief, though seeing his father around campus usually startled her, and took away that relief away.

 

At lunch she decided to sit with her old friend Jeyne Poole, since Petyr left to go get Robin. Lunch with Jeyne turned out to be kinda fun. She talked about a boy she’d recently met whom she seemed to be really infatuated with and Sansa was really happy for her, if not even a little jealous. When the Lunch bell rang Sansa went to p.e where she embarrassingly fell and sprained her ankle “Little bird, you can't run the mile in flip-flops.” Mr. Clegane sighed as he helped Sansa up and put her arm around his shoulder to help her walk to the bleachers.

 

“I know Mr. Clegane but it was all I had today, I’ll be sure to bring sneakers tomorrow.” She said through gritted teeth and sat gracefully down on the cold, hard bleacher.

 

Sandor removed himself from her side and went to go get the first aid kit to wrap and ice her ankle. He came back and kneeled before her and took her sprained ankle and wrapped it as carefully as he could with his large calloused hands  His are so different than Petyr’s  she thought to herself.

 

“There you go little bird take the rest of the class and stretch but don't strain yourself. kay?” he almost smiled at her and she returned it with a warm smile of her own,

 

“Thank you Mr. Clegane.” she said sweetly and he stood from her feet and leaned over and squeezed her shoulder slightly 

 

“Don't mention it little bird.” 

 

when he turned and walked away sansa couldn't help but stare  and smile slightly to herself.  He’s no prince charming that's for sure but she couldn't help feel a slight attraction to him, maybe it was his handsomely scarred face and huge muscles, and the way he’d stare at her when no one was looking, a stare filled with such longing and desperation. 

 

Thats it! sansa thought  I only want him because he wants me. she chuckled to herself  thats silly though, Mr. clegane doesn't want me He’s known me since Joffery and I dated, and he never once tried to make a move. Though he would give me his coat when joffery neglected to  she remembered. Sansa sighed and heard the bell ring and limped back to the lockers and got dressed in her day outfit and left the campus to her car.

 

On the drive home Sansa chose to push her thoughts about Mr.Clegane from her head and focused on what living with Petyr would be like.

 

she soon aarrived back to her house to see petyrs car at the house with her parents loading their boxes into loading vans, so she got out of her car and rushed into the house to help where she was surprised to see her two older brothers “Rob?! Jon?!” she squealed and ran up to them and hugged them both tightly “What are you guys doing here?? I thought you were at the university!”

 

Robb laughed and replied “We came home to help mom and dad pack and head with them back to Winterfell.”

 

“Thats so great!”

 

“Sansa! Finish packing your things into petyrs car, and whatever doesn't fit just pack into yours.” Caitlynn called from outside in the van.

 

Petyr came down the stairs carrying a few of sansa’s bags and said, “we’re almost done packing, as you can see sweetling there are a few bags you could put into your car, When you're done you can say your goodbyes and we’ll head to my place and have your stuff unloaded.”

When sansa finished packing her family also finished getting all their belongings in the vans and they all came together in the driveway, Petyr, Ned, Catelyn, Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. 

 

Sansa had tears in her eyes as she looked around her family and gave her mother a big hug, “I’m going to miss you mom.” sansa said into her shoulder.

 

“I know honey, I’ll miss you too but vacation will come soon enough and you’ll see us again” caitlyn said with a sad smile.

 

Sansa went to her father next and gave him a hug laying her head on his chest and squeezing him slightly and he hugged her back tightly “No boys, until you graduate right?” he said jokingly.

 

She chuckled and replied “No boys.” then she went to arya bran and rickon giving them all hugs and said she’ll see them soon. 

 

Robb gave her a hug and whispered in her ear “Next time we meet you’ll get to meet your sister-in-law.” he smiled at her and sansa gasped and he put his index finger to his mouth, and she nodded and went to Jon and gave him a small hug and then said her final good bye and went to the car to drive to petyrs.

 

As all the Starks loaded up into the van to the airport ned stayed a bit behind and put his hand on petyrs shoulder and whispered “You better take care of my daughter Littlefinger, if you hurt her I swear I’ll finish what my brother started all those years ago.” 

 

Petyr looked at ned and smirked “Sansa will be in the best of hands Ned, I’ll take great care of her.”

  
“Ned we have to go!” Caitlyn called and Ned walked back to the van and hopped in, Petyr smirked as he waved by to the band of small minds and quick tempers watching them disappear down the street thinking _Oh yes Ned, I will take such good care of the little sweetling._ With that he turned and walked to his car and drove home to Sansa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin, cercei and sansa

Sansa was in her physical education class when the news came in. By the look on her face I think she knew something awful had happened, and seeing the fact that her entire family had just died I do suppose its not surprising, and I being the Super attendant at the school had to oversee my daughter so _tactfully_ tell the young girl the news, _Where ever did I go wrong with this girl?..._

“Principle Cercei, this is a really horrible joke and I wish you would let me return to class now.”

“Sansa, Little dove, try not to be so daft, If you wish for me to show you evidence of the massacre then so be it. I believe the news posted few photos of your mothers bloated body floating in a river.” Cercei turned her face to her computer and starts typing away.

“Cercei, Enough.” Tywin strode over to where Sansa sat infront of the desk and said as gently as he could

“Ms. Stark, you may go to your uncle if you wish to know more. I am sorry for your loss your family was very…... honorable, if you need anything do not hesitate to ask.”

Sansa nodded, "Thank you, sir.' she said politely as she stood and walked out of the office room quickly.

“You, and your son need to stop treating the poor thing so crudely. Have you any idea how wonderfully that would go over with all these social justice warriors around. If one of them caught wind on how you, your son, and not to mention your sons guards have treated the poor stark girl in the past-”

Cercei obviously not in the mood for a lecture from her father interrupted, “They were just being boys father, they weren't going to kill her they just roughed her up a little. Its not like what that ramsay boy did to her, though she did probably ask for it the little slut.”

She let out an irritated sigh “Father if there’s really nothing else, I must finish this paperwork. Why dont you go check on Tyrion and make sure he’s up to par, hmm?” She removes herself from her office.

When she leaves Tywin just leans back and runs his hand through his hair, quite flustered and disappointed in his children. _you all could have been so much more_ he thinks to himself


End file.
